


Forget The World

by ObsessionsOfMine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Post Lily, a little bit of power play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Regina comes back from New York, she finds a way to deal with her discoveries with the help of a certain dragon.<br/>Fair warning: This is shameless smut and, if you're looking for anything resembling a plot, you've come to the wrong place, my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget The World

"There you are." The calm voice followed confident footsteps, compelling Regina to raise her eyes from the ground. "You do realize people are looking for you, right?" A perfectly tweezed blond eyebrow rose on her forehead as blue eyes lazily assessed her friend, sitting by herself.

"Yes, well - I don't want to be around anyone, right now." She sounded harsh, even to her own ears, but she was past the point of caring. Her not-really-dead sister had managed to get pregnant with the child of her alleged soulmate and he, in turn, had decided to stay by her side. So the world would have to forgive her if she wasn't exactly in the mood to chat or god forbid to listen to yet another hope speech. Regina turned her eyes away and bit forcefully on the inside of her cheek, hoping to keep the tears at bay and maybe bring her mind back into some semblance of focus.

A shaky breath left her lungs as she recomposed herself and turned her head back to her oldest friend. Maleficent stood at the arched stone passageway of the vault, leaning against the cool surface with only the smallest hint of interest in her eyes, and Regina knew that was the most the other woman would allow herself. She knew her friend enough to understand that Maleficent wasn't much for kind words or sweet gestures of affection, the comfort she had found with her so long ago had been of an entirely different kind.

And though the black shirt and the high-waisted pencil skirt didn't exactly invoke the same majestic and imposing air as her old gowns had, Regina could still feel a long imprisoned craving of hers rise from deep inside her chest and swiftly spread itself throughout her body. Both women had been silent for a couple of minutes, eyes intently focused on each other when Regina slowly stood up.

"Maybe I just need to... Forget everything, for a while." Her voice was low as she walked up to Maleficent with an extra sway on her hips. Perhaps this was a really terrible idea, but after the couple of days she'd had, Regina was eager to feel anything other than the endless sea of numbness trying to engulf her. And it wasn't her fault that, from under her eyelashes, she could see bright red lips beckoning to her like a lighthouse, promising her a safe heaven, even if just for a short period of time.

"I'm sure we can arrange that." Those same lips stretched into a sinful smirk before sinking into her own just as powerfully as she remembered. Maleficent's body was hot against hers, pressing her against the nearest wall and taking the air right from her lungs. Regina's mouth opened in a gasp, allowing for the blonde's tongue to slide in and burn a path against her own, waking every nerve on her.

Maleficent broke the kiss, ignoring Regina's soft whine of protest, and touched both of the woman's hands to the stone. "Now, now. Do you remember the rules?" She practically purred against her ear. Regina nodded, swallowing hard. They hadn't even started and she was already breathing hard. "Good. Then tell me: what do you do with your hands?" Maleficent asked, her finger slowly tracing Regina's dress, before making it disappear in a poof of black smoke.

"Keep them on the wall." Miraculously her voice didn't shake. She sounded much more controlled than she felt, specially with the hot breathing fluttering against her pulse point, making every hair on the back of her neck stand. When there was no answer she took a deep breath. "If I don't, you'll stop." Lips pressed against her skin as a reward, making their way up to her earlobe and drawing a soft moan from her as nails scratched lightly on her stomach.

"Very good. And when can you have an orgasm?" Blue eyes were alive with excitement as she whispered against swollen lips, drawing out every word. If anyone had turned teasing into an art form, that someone was Maleficent, with her carefully chosen words, lingering tones and light touches.

"When you say so." Regina said decisively, watching as red lips stretched into a brief smile. Slowly, Maleficent fished the pins from her hair, letting big golden curls fall around her shoulders with a knowing look. She was aware of how much Regina loved running her fingers through it, so leaving it loose just added to the temptation. Then, she moved to the neck of her blouse, deftly undoing its bow and letting it hang open, the tops of her breasts peeking into view each time she inhaled.

Regina licked her lips slowly and tried to cool her desire down, it was too early in the game to start pleading, even if she was slightly out of practice and her body was screaming to be touched. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, to slow down the thumping inside her chest, but she could sense Maleficent's stare on her, causing shivers to climb up her spine, her back arching subtly at the sensation.

Two incredibly warm hands took place at her naked waist, travelling down to the edge of her stockings, making them disappear, and then sliding back up, all the way to the bottom of her bra, pulling a hum of appreciation out of Regina's throat. Maleficent's forehead touched hers, the kind of gentle gesture they likely would pretend never happened later, and she slowly opened her eyes to find the dragon looking at her heatedly through lowered eyelids.

They shared a couple of breaths before Maleficent kissed her again, her lips soft but bruising against hers while one hand fisted on her hair and the other cupped a lace covered breast, squeezing it slowly. She was pressed against Regina, coaxing gasps out of her lips to possessively swallow them with a brush of her tongue; stoking the fire growing low in her abdomen and making her wish she could hold on to something. Regina was drowning.

Her fingers curled and uncurled against the wall and she fought the urge to thread her fingers through blond hair and rake her nails down the other woman's back. Maleficent let go of her mouth to explore her neck, nipping and sucking relentlessly with the clear intention of marking her for the world to see, while the hand busied itself with magically getting rid of the bra, so it could touch the soft skin underneath it.

The kisses moved lower and a mouth closed around her nipple, making Regina arch into the touch with a groan. She was panting and her heartbeat was reverberating through her body. It had been weeks since she'd last felt this alive. Maleficent's teeth dragged across hardened flesh a few times with just enough force to make Regina practically purr in satisfaction, before letting go with a wet sound.

One hand dug firmly into her hip as the other slid past her stomach and straight to the dampness on her underwear, pressing her fingers lightly against it. Regina gasped and heard a low chuckle next to her ear. "So wet for me, already." Maleficent taunted, moving herself against the brunette; the silky material of her blouse rubbing over sensitive nipples and making her lover hiss in pleasure.

Regina bucked her hips into long fingers, the pressure bringing some relief to the heat pulsing in her, but it wasn't anywhere near what she needed and, when she tried to get more pressure into the touch, Maleficent took her fingers away. A whine escaped her lips and she squirmed, pressing her thighs together in an attempt to keep herself under control. "You're very impatient, today." The dragon sounded mildly amused.Teeth found an earlobe as a hand quickly dipped under black lacy fabric and found her clit.

Maleficent was all precision; her movements were quick and experienced as she danced in circles and figure eights. She wasn't gentle about it, and Regina heard herself ask for more in between moans. Her head hit the wall as she felt two digits slide into her and start pumping away in a fast pace, the heel of the hand connecting with her clit every other thrust. Kissing across her jaw, Maleficent quickly made her way back to her mouth and captured her bottom lip in her mouth, nipping and sucking, before releasing it.

Her face remained close, their shallow breaths mingling in the small space between them, and Regina wanted nothing more than to be kissed. She longed to have Maleficent overpowering every one of her senses, but every time she moved her head forward, the other woman would back away with a small smirk, and it was driving her absolutely mad. And, before she could talk herself out of it, she pushed her hand into blond locks and pulled Maleficent's head down for a kiss.

Immediately, she felt the fingers slip out of her and she groaned in disappointment into the kiss. Maleficent stepped away from her, both of her eyebrows raised and a look of amused exasperation about her. "I thought we had an agreement about your hands." She  brought the fingers to her mouth, carefully licking them clean while Regina watched her with wide eyes and a heaving chest. "Now, be a good girl and put them back on the wall." It was an order, and she obeyed quickly, biting her lip in anticipation.

But instead of coming to her, Maleficent stayed in her spot and moved her hands to her skirt, undoing its buttons and zipper, and slowly pushing it down to let it pool on the ground. Regina quickly understood that waiting for the stripping to be over was her punishment, and while that normally would've been a very ineffective punishment, she was too aroused and having to patiently keep herself to the wall was nothing short of pure torture. The blouse was the next item to go, revealing the matching set of black and purple lingerie that did very little to actually hide anything.

Next, she stepped out of her shoes and unhurriedly rolled her stockings down her legs, not paying Regina any attention. Then, she stopped. Her eyes lazily found her lovers and she flashed a cocky smile, swiftly stepping closer and closer to her until their bodies were only millimeters apart. "I should get myself off while you watch, just so you'll learn to follow the rules." She teased, while her fingers traced patterns on the edge of Regina's underwear, making her gasp. "But, luckily for you, I'm feeling very forgiving, today." The words barely reached her ears before she was being kissed roughly, once again.

This kiss was much shorter, Maleficent's mouth seemingly in a hurry as it moved to her neck, nipped on her collarbones, kissed the valley between her breasts and made its way down her stomach to suck on her hipbone, leaving the woman herself on her knees. Hands ran a smooth path up her legs, grabbing the last piece of fabric covering her body and removing it of her.

One of her legs was moved so it rested on Maleficent's shoulder, the woman's breathing hot against the inside of her thigh. Regina looked down just in time to see blue eyes look at her with dilated pupils before a tongue swiped across her slit and she lost herself in a moan. There was a certain chaos to the way Maleficent tasted her, licking, sucking and nipping with different intensities and never in the same order, she made sure Regina had no way to be prepared for her next move.

As much as she wanted to keep herself together, Regina was on the edge. Her hips were undulating against Maleficent's mouth and her entire body was tensed, waiting for the blonde to allow her the release she so badly needed. Her fingers scratched the stone as she thumped her head against it. "Mal, please." She groaned, and she could swear she felt a chuckle vibrate against her.

Maleficent paused her ministrations to look up at her. "Please what, Regina?" And she sounded so satisfied with herself that, were Regina not desperate enough, she would've refused to play along, refused to say the words, just to defy her. But as it was, she was ready to combust and not in any condition to hold on any longer.

"Please let me come - please." She was begging and Maleficent cocked her head to the side with a smile, as if wondering for a second whether or not she would grant the request and Regina knew she was absolutely capable of prolonging her suffering if she felt like it.

"Alright." She drawled. "Come for me, dear." She said before lowering her head, her tongue going back to work, lapping away at her folds. It took Regina's body a moment to catch up and let go, but when Maleficent's lips closed around her clit and sucked, she felt the white heat explode inside her. Fire coursed through her veins warming even the air in her lungs and throat and her vision blurred and her heart raced.

As she slowly came down, she could feel Maleficent placing soft kisses and gentle nips on the inside of her thigh. Her hands went straight to the woman's hair, quickly gaining her attention and coaxing her to put her leg down and stand up. With her heels, she stood at the same height as barefoot Maleficent and she took advantage of that. She kissed her hard, tasting herself of her tongue and moving one of her hands so she could scratch red lines down the woman's back. "You are horribly over dressed." She said with a confident smile, her hand already moving to unclasp the bra.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the Dragon Queen fandom for being so fun and chill and also 8tracks for having really good sex playlists which helped me get this done.  
> English is not my first language and I had no beta for this so all the mistakes are mine.


End file.
